marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Rider Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler2_1 = Al Hartley | Inker2_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Silent Scream! | Synopsis2 = At an all night poker game Buckskin Baldy Morgan quits the game after losing $2000 to the other gamblers and calls it a night. Morgan vows to get even against the men who swindled him when he notices a man turning in his winnings by using sign language and learns that the man is mute man named Talkin' Sam. Seeing opportunity, Morgan follows after Sam to the nearby livery stable and murders him and steals his money. When Sam's body is found, doctor Matthew Masters is call in to examine the body. When they find the tassels of a buckskin coat on Sam's body, Buckskin is implicated in the murder. Masters changes into the Black Rider and begins to hunt down Morgan. Spotting the Black Rider on his trail, Buckskin lights a grass fire to try and keep the hero at bay. Hiding out in a forest, Buckskin spots a man panning for gold and asks him if he can hide out. As he tries to lead his horse it begins to protest and Morgan suddenly trips backward and lands into a quicksand patch. Despite his cries for help nobody comes to his rescue and he eventually sinks to the bottom and drowns. When the Black Rider arrives he finds the panhandler and searches around, learning that Buckskin drowned in the quicksand. Black Rider finds this an ironic end to Buckskin Morgan as the panhandler was deaf and Morgan's screams were as unheard as those of Talkin' Sam. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Keller | Inker3_1 = Jack Keller | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Bowie-Knife Ben! | Synopsis3 = Western story. | Writer4_1 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler4_1 = Al Hartley | Inker4_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Sign of the Wolf! | Synopsis4 = The Black Rider comes across two Native American brothes, Orooka and Nadi-Ka who are fighting over a wolf pelt and are about to kill each other when he steps in. The argument, he learns has stemmed from accusations of theft over their mutual hunting. The Black Rider keeps the two brothers apart until their chief and some warriors come and split them up and bring them back to the village. The Black Rider offers to stay the night to try and talk sense into the two hunters the next day when their tempers have cooled down. However, later that night, the Black Rider and chief are informed that Orooka and Nadi-Ka have escaped and are not hunting each other in the forest. As the Black Rider rides after them, the two braves fight in the forest until a fateful bolt of lightning strikes a tree pinning them both. The two are then helpless as a pack of hungry wolves approach them. However, before the wolves can attack the Black Rider arrives and shoots them dead. Freeing the two brothers they realize how foolish they have been and make peace. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler5_1 = Al Hartley | Inker5_1 = Al Hartley | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Returns from the Dead! | Synopsis5 = The Black Rider has returned to his hometown of Leadville to a commotion. Packrat Pete tells the masked hero that Tim Varmus has returned to his parents after having been kidnapped for ransom nine years ago. The Varmus family paid the $30,000 ransom but the boy was never returned. The boy was properly identified by a butterfly shaped birthmark on his back. In celebrating their son's return the wealthy Varmus family is holding an open house for the town to celebrate. The Black Rider however find the boy's miraculous return suspicious and decides to see him for himself. Along the way, Packrat tells the Black Rider that the boy was found swimming by some travelling cowpokes who returned him and were rewarded with jobs on the ranch as well. When the Black Rider arrives he recognizes the men as Spur and his gang of outlaws. When the Black Rider points this out, Brady Varmus tells the Rider that Spur and his men came clean with their criminal past and expressed a desire to go straight. The Black Rider presses the issue and things get heated when the Rider demands to see the birthmark on the boy's back. When they refuse, Spur shoves Packrat down and a fight breaks out. However Varmus breaks it up and tells the Black Rider and Packrat to leave. The Black Rider warns Varmus that employing Spur will end with a knife in his back. The Black Rider leaves and changes into his alter-ego of doctor Matthew Masters and goes back to the Varmus ranch. There he spies Tim pouring himself a glass of whiskey. Finding this behavior odd for a boy, Masters quickly slips an ipecac into it making him instantly sick. Masters is called into the ranch to treat the boy, and he tries again to get the boy to take off his shirt to see if he has the birthmark on him. Spur and his men get wise to this ploy and another fight breaks out, this time with Masters being literally thrown out of the house. Having had enough, the Masters changes into the Black Rider again and comes in demanding to see the boy and insure that he is not an impostor. Spur and his men try to gun the hero down but the Black Rider is faster at the draw and fatally shoots them all. The Rider then strips the shirt off Tim's back and is shocked when it turns out that he really is Tim Varmus. Tim then confesses that he was raised by Spur for the years he was kidnapped and that Spur had told him his parents sent him away and didn't love him and that they plotted this whole caper to kill them off so Tim could inherit their fortune. Spur turns out to be alive, and in his wounded states confesses that he manipulated the boy in order to steal the Varmus fortune. With the truth told, Tim realizes the errors of his way and Spur is taken into custody. The next day Spur is hanged for his crimes and a butterfly is pinned to his back as a symbol pointing out his crime. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Spur Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}